The boy fishing on the crescent moon
by Sjcb
Summary: 12 year old Finian West, has one hell of a story to tell. It all begins on a ordinary day, in an ordinary school, in a not so ordinary town. Inspired by the Dream Works logo, and has nothing to do with HTTYD or Sherk.. Sorry.. Dont kill me (･ ･;


HELLO! Doubt anyone will read this but anyways, this story is based of the Dreamwork's logo and no i don't own dream works, i wish i did but i dont. All of the characters are mine though.

Im apologising in advance at how crap this story is.

**CHAPTER ONE ****_:An ordinary day_**

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Theres no movement.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEEEP*

"Fin! Wake up, already! Your gonna be late!"

"And turn that damn clock off!"

The boy slowly stumbled out of bed and started to get ready. Yep you guessed it. The dreaded "school". Fin wasn't really liked that much, he was considered an outcast, He wasn't really sure why. All he knew was that he hated it.

He might as well get the day over and done with.

He went down stairs and his breakfast was already waiting for him "Thanks mum" he muttered while walking past his mother to the door once he had finished eating.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

He finally reached the school gates, in what? Like 40 mins? Man, why did he live so far away? As he approached the gate he noticed Max, he was dressed in mainly black and was unusually tall for a 12 year old. For some unknown reason Fin and Max hated each other, them even being even slightly close to each other resulted in a fight, which only ended when either one ended up in the infirmary or both in the head teachers office.

He saw a large mysterious object conveniently placed near him, so he went to hide behind that so Max didn't see him. Pretty lucky huh?

Fin never tried to get into fights with him, well almost..

He has serious anger issues, make one wrong move and he'll .. You get the point..

Anyway.. Back to the story.

Max was out of sight, so he decided to head to class. Fin opened the door to his classroom seeing a load of familiar faces, all of which hated him, and walked over to his desk, right at the back of the room in the corner by the window. 《AN/ ever notice that nearly all main characters have a window seat? Only me? Ok.》20 minutes till class starts.. Now what?

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Finian West! Wake up right now!"

" huh? What?" Fin mumbled as he awoke from his day dream. The reality hit him, the whole class was laughing while Mrs Carter didn't really look that happy.. Frankly extremely annoyed.. Opps.

"Sorry.. I-it w-wont happen a-again" he struggled to say, he hated being laughed at, well i guess everyone does.. But yano'

"It better not" the teacher rolled her eyes and any began the lesson. The subject was history, soo borriingggg..

Fin continued to stare out the window, not really caring what the lesson was about. " Today, we are learning something different, and no not another war, but the prophecy of "The man fishing on the crescent moon"..." Mrs carter began.

Fin whipped his head away from the window, he loved this prophecy, his great great granddad was once "The man on the moon", Fin always admired his great great granddad for that, he felt proud to have him the the family, unlike aunt Josy.. But thats a story for another time.

He listened closely to every word the teacher said.

"This prophecy has been around for millions of years, no one knows exactly when it started and its extremely unique to our town, non other has anything as remarkable as this. Every 75 years there is a selecting ceremony, to select the next man to be our guardian, up on the moon and watch over us. The guardian can be selected from any male in our town, the ages 10 and older, it could be one of you! But thats highly unlikely considering it hasn't been anyone younger then 20 in over 1000 years! The guardian protects us from many evils, the job is quite hard, a few times in the past a few guardians have been killed by these evils, no one is quite sure what they are exactly, and we didn't have any one to protect us, this happened many years before al, of you were born..." Mrsd Carter showed images on the interactive whiteboard of the town being destroyed by unknown forces. This was something Fin didn't know, he thought he knew every thing about the guardians, but never came across this.

Mrs Carter stared to speak again " You are most likely wondering why I am teaching you this, the reasoning behind it is that, this year 2105 is the 75th year. So a new guardian will be selected." This caught everyones attention, all wondering who the next hero will be and if they will know him. "The ceremony will take place next month, February 15th, and its compulsory to attend." After this was said the bell rang for us to go to our next classes.

Damn maths next, Fin sucked at maths and it didn't help that he was seated right behind Max , so he had to look at the back of Max's ugly head for an hour. Fun.

Maths was really boring that boring he decided to do something stupid. Fin ripped pages from his text book and scrunched them up into balls. Once he successfully made 5, he lobbed them towards Max's head.

"What the hell bastard!?" Max yelled at him. Fin lobbed another one his way, and Max stood up to face him. And Fin stupidly threw another, which hit him right on his nose. Max grabbed him by the shirt "I'll ask you again.. What the hell do you think your doing?!" Max said in a fierce voice. They didn't realise everyone was watching them, including the teacher, who was too scared to do any thing about it. "Your big ugly head was in the way, and it kept saying "hit me〜 hit me〜" so i did" Fin replied. Max swung his fist towards Fins face.

*BANG* The class room door swung open to find the head teacher who looked extremely pissed off. Everyone stopped what they were doing including Max, who had its fist millimetres away from colliding with Fin's face. Fin was please the head teacher came when he did, otherwise he'd have a broken face right now. "BOTH OF YOU, TO MY OFFICE NOW!" Mr West the head teacher yelled, before storming off.

I know what your thinking, that the head teacher has the same surname as me. You guessed it .. He's my dad, which makes everything worse, because he can give me whatever punishment me wants. Yay.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"What happened this time?" My dad asked with a disappointed look. "That bastard started throwing stuff at me for no reason" Max huffed. My dad turned to look at me with that "wtf is wrong with you look" yeah.. I get that a lot..

"Uhh... He started it?" I struggled to find a good answer as to why i was so stupid. "This is your last chance Finian. This has been your 6th fight this week! And its only Wednesday! Im disappointed in you." His farther said. Fin felt ashamed, nothing feels worse then a disappoint farther. Well this day is shit.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

We returned to maths to find it was already the end, and now lunch. Does lunch count as a subject? If it did, it was Fin's favourite. He went to the cafeteria and ordered a burger, and went to the roof of the school,which was off limits to the students but he had his dads key, so he could go there. The roof was the only place Fin could be alone, he hate people, people hated him, he'd always wish he could run away, where no one could find him.

He laid down on one of the benches, so he was facing the sky. It didn't matter what time it was the moon was always visible, so he loves to watch it every chance he has, he never knew why, he just liked looking at it.

What would it be like up there, on the moon? Wouldn't it be cold? How'd you breath? What would you eat? How the hell do you even get there?

Theres many questions he wanted answers to, he doubted he would ever find them.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

**Hello! **

**If you got this far in the story, THANKYOU! *Gives hug over internet***

**Well this story sucked. Probably wont finish it. Doubt anyone is even reading it. If you are.. Sorry about my awful writing skills... **

**Im gonna go hide now.. **

**Cya (つ****Д`)ノ**


End file.
